geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucid Nightmares
"A Lucid Dream is in your grasp, but a Lucid Nightmare contradicts reality. Verified by rWooshi, dedicated to no one... Enjoy c:" - CairoX 'Lucid Nightmares '''is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by CairoX and DonutTV, and verified by Wooshi999.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7hBE5qWx6M The level is considered to be slightly easier than Bloodlust, and is currently #9 on the [[Official Demon list|Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Kowareta (#10) and below Calculator Core (#8). History Lucid Nightmares was first revealed to the public when Sunix, who at that time was verifying the level, uploaded a teaser of the level on his YouTube channel on December 12, 2017, where the first few stages were shown.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEGV3kUJzaI However, no further information was known about the expected Demon. On January 20, 2018, CairoX uploaded a video with a ready-made level, however, so far without coins, which the creators planned to add and for which by that time they had already chosen specific places. Then CairoX revealed that Wooshi999 will be the verifier.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8uL6GA4pTw On May 25, rWooshi achieved a start position run of 48-100%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJqCAAXbjs and three days later on May 28, he fluked to 75%. In the video description, he noted that the level is more difficult than Gamma.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQvY-64s6ro However, on July 22, Aquiver stated that he is now verifying Lucid Nightmares instead of Wooshi.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LAIXcLoxNg Later that day, he played the level on the live broadcast, where for the most part passed through various stages in the second half. But he does not post more videos about the expected Extreme Demon. On October 24, 2018, DonutTV published the same (that is, already long loaded) preview of this collaboration on his channel (the original reason is not exactly clear),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2zkH5OtWPY and then already explained that he did this because Sea in the next issue of Geometry Dash news (G-News), posted on December 12 of the same year, did not mention it when he spoke about who created the Demon. DonutTV also answered questions about who is verifying Lucid Nightmares, with the words "this is a secret." Be that as it may, on November 29, 2018, Waivve and CairoX decided that this should not be withheld - Waivve uploaded a video, in the description of which explained that he will not verify the expected level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPFYSOGWMEg Anyway, on January 26, 2019, rWooshi verified Lucid Nightmares after over 11,300 attempts. Gameplay * '''0-49% (DonutTV): '''The level starts with a tight normal-speed ship section with some straight-flying and a gravity change, and then transitions into a normal-speed timing ball segment, with the speed changing to double partway through. The player then enters a quick double-speed straight-flying section with a green orb at the end, which leads to brief cube, UFO, and robot sections, all at double-speed and all of which only have a few inputs to hit orbs. After that is a spider sequence with many tight timings, and then a brief cube sequence with one or two orbs to hit. The speed changes to half-speed for a moment in preparation for the drop, which starts off with a quadruple-speed dual cube segment. After one jump, the bottom cube becomes a ball and both icons become mini. The ball becomes big for a short time, before the dual transitions into a double-speed dual ship straight-fly. After this comes a quick but extremely tight quadruple-speed dual mini-wave, which leads to a quick singular normal-size wave section. Following this is a quick ball dual, and then another extremely tight dual mini-wave. Both waves become normal for a short time, and after an auto mini-wave transition, a quick green orb the player must hit as a mini-cube leads to a brief but tight mini-ship straight-fly section. A short UFO segment follows this, and another quick straight-flying section leads to a normal-speed UFO with only one jump. This brings the player to yet another tight quadruple-speed normal and mini wave section. A quick mini-cube section with one yellow orb leads to a short timing mini-spider section, and another mini-cube section with one green orb leads the player to short but precise mini-UFO, ship, ball, and cube sections. After a quick breather cube section, the player enters a short quadruple-speed cube dual with two orbs, and then the dual turns into a dual straight-fly, ball, UFO, and mini-wave. Following this is another tight wave section alternating between normal and mini wave, and after that is a short straight-flying section. A dash orb brings the player to a triple-speed cube section with a few orb timings, which transitions into a UFO section with a plethora of gravity changes. Following this is a quick straight-fly and one final tight wave section before an auto transition leads to CairoX's part. * '''50-100% (CairoX): '''In CairoX's part, there is constantly a wall of glow on the left side of the screen that can make it hard for the player to see their icon. One quadruple-speed UFO jump leads to a quick cube section with a few orbs and then a ball section with one extremely tight timing. A green orb that the player must hit as a ship leads to another mini and normal size wave section, and after quick robot and cube sections with a few orb timings comes a timing spider section. A dash orb brings the player to a UFO section with a few gravity and size changes, and after a quick normal-speed straight-fly, the player is presented with a triple-speed wave section. After more tight ball and cube sections is an awkward mini-ship section, followed by a UFO section with a few orb timings. An auto half-speed robot section leads to a dash orb, which brings the player to quick quadruple-speed spider and ship segments. After that is a cube section with a few timings, followed by a straight-fly section with a gravity change in the middle. Following this is yet another normal and mini wave sequence, and then quick ship and UFO sections with a few orbs. A half-speed cube jump brings the player to a triple-speed cube section with a few orbs, followed by another straight-flying sequence. A quick wave section and dash orb lead to a tight UFO section, followed by a quadruple-speed wave spam segment and a triple-speed straight-fly. As the song quiets down, so does the gameplay, as shown by the long normal-speed wave section with a few tight spaces and spams. The speed briefly turns to half-speed before the player enters a similar double-speed ship section with a lot of straight-flying and awkward maneuvering. Nearing the end, the speed turns to half-speed, and one final yellow orb brings the player to the end screen and the end of the level. User Coins * The first coin is located at 10%, at the stage of the spider. To collect it, you need time to press. Then the player will be on a separate platform under the main path, where the object you need will be from where it will teleport back. * The second coin is already located in the ball segment, namely at 29%. In order to collect it, you just need to not use the black orb. * The third and final coin is located at 87%, at the final wave segment. To collect it, you must fly into the upper tunnel instead of the lower one. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 341269. * The level contains 76,298 objects. * Some time on the CairoX account there was a light version of the level. He laid it out so that players could already play Lucid Nightmares, albeit with less complex gameplay. However, it was later removed for unknown reasons. * On February 21, 2019, CairoX posted a video, in the description of which explained that Lucid Nightmares became the personification of the difficulties that this player experienced in real life (he had bad relations with his parents and had no friends, because of which he was subjected to panic attacks). * Even though rWooshi thinks that the level should be placed above Gamma, most people consider Lucid Nightmares to be harder than Bloodlust. On June 30, 2019, the level was placed two spots below Bloodlust at #5. * There is a sequel named Concaved Memories. It was rated on October 12, 2019. It was verified by rWooshi. * This is the hardest rated level in the game containing user-coins. Walkthrough References Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Long levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Top 150